


A Colt and a Winchester Walk Into a Bar....

by Nympharum1356



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby's awesome, Colt/Winchester, Dean's really cute, F/M, Such a flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympharum1356/pseuds/Nympharum1356
Summary: What happens when Dean Winchester crosses paths with the descendant of the legendary Samuel Colt?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First SPN fic so no hate!!

Marina Colt's life was organized. Ordered. Scheduled.  
  
She lived by a routine. Wake up, kill monsters, sleep. Repeat. She jogged six miles a day, polished her weapons every two days and even baked apple pie for her neighbor every Saturday morning. And of course, with neighbors like Bobby Singer, how could anything be half assed?  
  
Bobby was... unorthodox to say the least, but was the only man you'd want beside you if you ever needed anything. Like where to hide a body. At 3:00 am. Because it's a vampire and your mother didn't want you digging any more holes in her backyard.  
  
On sunny days like today, she were sitting in Bobby's living room, curled up with a stack of books as he wandered through from phone call to phone call. She'd long since stopped questioning who was on the other end, having lost track of the hundreds of names Bobby spat out like rotary. Does this man have a mental filing cabinet or something?? The phones rang off the hook a hundred times a day but Bobby never shirked his responsibilities.  
  
"--I'll see you tomorrow then. Drive safe. Alright, bye." Bobby finished as he came to sit at his desk across from her. She eyed the older man speculatively. He was...stressed? Bobby never stressed about anything.  
  
"Bobby?" Marina asked, "Something wrong?" Tired eyes met hers as the old man chuckled. It was a raspy sound that you felt in the bones of the house.  
  
"I ever tell you about my boys?" A fond look came over Bobby's face, lighting him up.  
  
"Your sons?" Bobby smiled.  
  
"Kinda." he said. "They weren't born mine, but they sure as hell are now. Worst pair of idjits you'll ever meet. All they do is butt heads and run their mouths but they're good kids. They're my boys." She offered Bobby a smile of her own.  
  
"I don't think you have, but I'd love to hear about them." she said, continuing to leaf through the text she held in her hands.  
  
"Ah, well. That's the thing." Bobby muttered to himself. "They'll be here tomorrow."  
  
"Oh." she closed the book as she gave Bobby her full attention. "Did you want me to stay over at my place?"  
  
"No, no. There's no reason for that." Bobby stood again, fidgeting nervously. Something she'd never seen the old man do.  
  
"Bobby." she prodded gently. "Talk to me." The older hunter gave her a laugh as he settled back onto the worn couch beside her.  
  
"You've heard of the Winchesters?" Her eyes blew wide. The Winchester brothers. She'd heard everything there was to hear about them. Hunter legends, the pair of them. "I'll take that as a yes." Marina nodded wordlessly. "Sam and Dean sure have made a name for themselves, haven't they?" 

"You could say that." Marina replied, reopening her book and staring at the pages, trying to take her mind off the conversation. 

"I've never been a parent before, but I can tell you, with that daddy of theirs, I've never been prouder of my boys." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Their daddy, John Winchester. Meanest sum'bitch you ever met. Damn fine hunter though. He put those boys through hell after their mom died. John turned em into hunters. Soldiers. They should've been snot nosed little kids. Sammy wanted out. John told him to leave and not come back and he did. Unfortunately, the thing that killed their mom found Sammy anyway. Dean pulled him out and they've been on the road ever since."

"What happened to John?" she asked curiously, though she already knew. Everyone knew.

"He died. A few years back now. Sam says he gave his life for Dean's. Probably the best thing John ever did for them." Bobby's eyes shifted away as he cleared his throat. "Anyway, I thought you should know they're coming by. They've got something of yours too."

"Oh?" Marina queried. "What's that?"

"Your great granddaddy's gun." 


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you say?" Shock was evident in her face. Her blood raced angrily. As a female in her family, she was automatically discouraged from hunting. To know that someone else held a hunting heirloom of  _her_ family? It was the hardest slap in the face. Bobby eyed her cautiously. 

"The boys have the Colt." 

"And just  _how_ do they happen to have the weapon that my great grandfather gave his life for?" Tossing her book aside, she launched off the couch and paced the living room.  _Just wait til her mom heard about this!_  

"It's a long story." Bobby said quietly, picking up the discarded novel. "I'm sure Dean could tell you. I don't know all the specifics."  When she didn't give a response, Bobby nudged her with his foot. "Marina?"

"What?" she snapped. The old hunter cleared his throat in annoyance, drawing guilt from her. She sighed. "I'm sorry Bobby. You of all people know why I'm angry about this!" 

"I know, but I don't need you snapping at Dean for something that ain't his fault." The fatherly tone in his voice made her cringe. 

"Would they give it to me?" Marina asked quietly. Bobby was a father figure to her. To have him annoyed or disappointed in her always hurt. Bobby looked at her contemplatively.

"I'm not sure to be honest. You'd have to ask them, but like I said, they've been through hell to get their hands on it." Marina sighed heavily. She just shook her head, trying to clear out the negative emotions. 

"I'm gonna head home Bobby." 

"Marina--" 

"Bobby, it's fine. I'll talk to the boys at some point. It's not the end of the world, but I would like it back." The old man gave her a sad look. He knew what the gun meant to her. He knew what hunting meant to her. 

"Alright sweetheart. You tell your momma I said hi okay?" Bobby wrapped her in a hug before handing her a few more books. "I'll quiz you next time you're over." 

"Will do Bobby. Thanks for these." 

-

Walking in her front door, she set the texts on the table before flopping into a chair. She felt drained. 

"Marina? That you?" 

"Yeah mom. Just got back from Bobby's. He says hello." Leaning back, she closed her eyes. Four in the morning had come early. 

"Rough week?" her mom asked. Marina gave a self deprecating laugh.

"Yeah, you could say that." she replied. Mom came to sit across the table from her. 

"Want to talk about it?"

"Vamp nest two states over. Ran into a djinn on my way back." Marina winced as her cracked rib twinged painfully. "Caught a nasty ghost yesterday too." 

"You okay baby?"

"I'll live. Have you heard from Jason and Mark lately?" Her two older brothers, both hunters like her.

"They called this morning from Missouri. They'll be out for another week tracking that werewolf probably."

"Good. What did you do this week then, Mom?" 

"Marina Lynn, don't you bullshit me." Marina eyed her mom in surprise. "I know something's wrong." 

"Bobby told me something today." 

"What's that?" 

"Winchester's have Papa's gun."

"So?" Marina saw red.

"So?! Mom they have a weapon that belongs to  _us_. To our family! It's our legacy as Colt's." She slammed a fist on the table, making her mom jump.

"Marina--"

"No Mom. Winchester's will be here tomorrow. Bobby said so and I'm going to ask them for it."

"I knew John Winchester." Mom said quietly. Marina looked back at her mom, really looked. She saw the soft wrinkles under her eyes and the messy bun she'd known her whole life. The gentle blue eyes that never held hatred.

"Yeah?"

"John Winchester was a lot of things honey. Sharing was never something he was really good at and I guarantee he never taught his boys anything different." A hard look came into her mothers eyes. "You won't be getting that gun from them."

"Watch me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Jenny? Pass me a beer would you?"

"Sure thing Marina." The cold glass bottle slid down the lacquered bar. She caught it easily and lifted it to her lips. Her eyes warily scanned the room, her senses alert. Jenny tapped the bar twice on her left, telling her there was a man approaching her.

"Well hello beautiful." Quirking an eyebrow, Marina turned to look into a pair of green eyes. A cut across his lower lip drew her attention. The blue plaid gaped open at his neck, revealing an anti-possession tattoo among his collar. A hunter then. Sandy blond hair and a jawline that promised attitude. Winchester. Marina knew there was two of them, which meant the other one was probably around here too.

"Hi."

"What's a place like you doing in a girl like this?" Marina just rolled her eyes and turned back to the bar.

"Not falling for that kind of line, that's for sure." Her tone was sharp. He was obviously trying to be charming and flirtatious. Too bad she didn't care for either.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." He said softly. She could see something in his eyes. There was no way she'd actually hurt his feelings. "It's been a long week."

"I'm sure it has." She moved off the stool and toward the pool tables. "Care for a game?"

"I don't think you know what you're getting into sweetheart." The cockiness had returned.

"You wanna bet?"

"Okay darlin'. Let's make a bet. I win, I get your name and a date."

"What are you, fifteen?"

"It's a fair wager." He replied.

"And if I kick your ass?"

"Whatever you want darlin." His eyes were appraising as she expertly racked the table.

"Age before beauty." Marina quipped, bowing mockingly.

"Ooh, sass. I hope you can back that up sweetheart." He broke the rack with precision and skill, sinking two balls off the start.

"Rookie." Marina muttered under her breath.

"What's that?" He taunted, sinking another one. This was going south fast.  _You're a hunter aren't you? Pretend this is another bait and switch._

"You're not from around here are you?" She asked, shifting forward to lean on the table. Her black hair slid off her shoulders, displaying ample skin. When the Winchester's eyes dropped briefly, she knew she had him. "I think I'd remember you." He licked his lips, his eyes catching hers again.

"My brother and I travel a lot. We're in town visiting an old friend." Sliding down, he took another shot. Marina leaned over and placed her hand on his shoulder, jolting him when she pushed the plaid aside, revealing his tattoo. He took a breath to steady himself and shot but sunk the white ball instead. Marina grinned. Her turn.

Four solid color balls remained and all seven of her stripes stood against her on the green felt. Stretching across the table, she aimed for a bank shot and sunk a blue stripe. Without missing a beat, she sunk three more. Three to four, her favor. Glancing over, Marina noted Winchester looked like someone had knocked his balls into his throat. A wide angled shot sunk another two. One to four. His gaze held hers as she gave him a sultry wink and pocketed her last ball. Only the solid black eight ball remained.

"One last chance." Winchester breathed. Marina just smiled, her eyes containing all the heat. One shot left and she would have her grandfathers legacy in her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter from Dean's PoV. Marina drops the bomb on him.

_I think I'm in love..._ Dean thought as he watched her make expert shots over the table. Razor sharp focus. Girl knew her way around a pool table. She was kicking his ass and for once he didn't even mind. 

"You never told me your name." She purred. He felt the menace in it, couldn't help but feel like he was being watched by a large predator. This girl was dangerous. 

One ball lay between him and her name. Maybe he'd ask her out anyway, even if he lost. 

Without looking away from him, she made the shot. Perfectly. It was game over yet he felt like they were just getting started. 

"I believe that's game." She stood from the table, chalking her cue. "Best two of three?" Dean quirked an eyebrow but nodded, eager to prove himself.

Half an hour later, he sighed heavily and tossed his cue aside. She'd won, all three games. He'd never felt more like a failure as a man.

"Well sweetheart, a deal's a deal." Dean offered his hand. Her own grasped his and a wicked smile played on her lips as she pulled him close. 

"You're absolutely right. Which is why I want the Colt." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a man to do when a beautiful woman threatens him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but the next few will be much longer I promise!!

If Winchester was surprised at all, he hid it well. Every line of his body tensed to spring but the small blade she pressed to his throat held him back. To an innocent bystander, she was a simpering female trying to convince this virile male to take her home. 

"Here's how this is going to go Winchester. Yes, I know who you are." Quick as a flash, she moved the blade from his throat to his crotch. "If you'd like any hope of fathering offspring, you'll do exactly as I say." 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He growled. Marina laughed low in her throat, the sound coming off as sultry and flirtatious. Only Winchester knew differently.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She purred, pressing the blade in harder. "If I get any indication that your brother is following, I'll gut you. Any questions?" Blood was so messy and she hated to down another hunter, but she'd do anything at this point. The Winchesters had something that belonged to her and she wouldn't stop until it was returned.

"Pulling a blade on me in a public place? Kinda ballsy sweetheart. Any other time I'd be turned on. What are you, new?" 

"Oh hon, you have no idea what you're getting into." Still gripping the knife, she pulled him out the door, shoving him ahead of her. Once they breached the cold air, Marina pocketed the knife, whipped her .45 from a fold in her jacket and keeping it trained on the Winchester.

"So what now? You've got me out here, are you really going to fire?" He drawled loudly. Something in his eyes made panic flare in her chest. Something was wrong. Too late she felt the plunge of a needle in her neck.

Marina crumpled, feeling herself caught in a pair of masculine arms. Her eyes bugged as she felt herself slow internally. Drugged. The other Winchester held her and strangely the only thought in her head was how kind his eyes looked.

Thoughts flitted away as she fell unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks he's found a run of the mill demon. What happens when Marina turns out to be so much more?

Marina woke up tied to a hard wooden chair with a black bag over her head. As she took in a deep breath, she could have laughed. Leather, gunpowder and dust.

_They'd taken her to Bobby's house._

"You ready to talk yet, Bitch?" The first Winchester asked, his voice not too far away. She could tell she was in Bobby's living room because it was where he had the devil trap painted on the ceiling. These idiots thought she was a demon.

"How about you untie me and we can have some fun?" Her cracked rib twinged painfully as she purposely dislocated her wrist. Her sense of smell told her both brothers were in front of her, meaning she could untie herself without interference. The morons had tied her hands behind her back instead of separately in front of her.  _Idiots._ It was a trick she'd learned a long time ago from her older brother.  

"Not a chance sweetheart." The older one snarled as he came forward to rip the bag off her head. Marina yelped as the bag caught her hairclip, yanking painfully. _Asshole._ Blinking to adjust her sight, she noticed the other brother staring at her. Though he was much taller than his sibling, this one seemed wary of her, almost afraid. It was funny really. He probably dwarfed her by a foot or more.

"See something you like baby?" Marina grinned.

"Be quiet." The surly one snapped. She blew him a kiss for his trouble. 

"How do you know about the Colt?" The tall one asked. 

"Which Colt?" Playing devils advocate would drive the surly one bananas. Marina winked. Much to her surprise, the short one walked up and back handed her. Pain flashed across her cheek and she gasped. 

"Dean!" The tall one reprimanded. If the angry short one was Dean, that meant the tall one was Sam. Interesting. Sam pulled his brother bodily out of the room to have what she presumed was a loud argument. Marina took the time to shed the ropes off her hands and untie her feet. Lounging in the chair now, her left foot braced on her right knee while she folded her hands in her lap. The boys came back in, mouths falling open at her position just as she popped her wrist back into place. 

"Lose something boys?" 

"What are you?" Dean snarled, grabbing a knife of some kind. She could see etchings on the blade but he was moving too fast to decipher them. Cold metal pressed to her throat and she had to fight to keep her cool.

"Definitely not a demon, so you can both chill before something bad happens. Besides, I'm not saying a word without speaking to Bobby Singer first." The boys exchanged a look. "Obviously he's not home, otherwise the two of you wouldn't have gotten me in the door." 

"How do you know Bobby?" Sam inquired, visibly holding Dean in place so he couldn't hit her again. Blood trickled down her lip and she darted her tongue out to catch it. Dean was seething, that much she knew. For some suicidal reason, she wanted to see him snap. 

"We're old friends. Work partners if you will." Dean scoffed at her but she just shrugged and examined her nails with a loud sigh.

"Dean, I don't think she's a demon. They're never this calm." Sam said quietly. His brother rolled his eyes but moved the knife off her throat. 

"If you're so sure, do the exorcism." Dean muttered. Sam sighed this time.

"No. You do it. You're so keen on proving the possession." 

Marina clapped her hands and stood.

"Well boys, this has been real." Two steps took her to the edge of the demon trap where she teetered just to screw with Dean. Just as she was about to step across, he shoved her back into the chair. Her cracked rib protested again, but she'd sooner be damned than let him know he'd hurt her. Glaring back, she knew her eyes flashed white just as the house started to rumble. Sam stepped back, dragging Dean with him.

"What did you do? What's happening?" Dean shouted.

"You're so screwed now Winchester." Marina replied with a savage grin. She knew what was coming. She could feel it in her very soul. 

-

"Dean what the hell is happening?" Sam asked, his voice shaking. Dean himself was kinda shivering. The last time they'd felt something like this was when the archangel guarding Chuck had come after them. The girls eyes had flashed white, something they'd only seen happen to angels. There was no way this girl was an angel. Sam knew they wouldn't have gotten the jump on her this easily. 

"I don't know Sam but it can't be good." Dean answered his baby brother. He settled himself between Sam and the girl on instinct. "How did you know about the gun?" He asked. The shaking continued but her white eyes centred on him. The grin hadn't moved.

"It belongs to me, and I will have it returned." 

"Who are you? Why does it belong to you?" The rumbling got worse, the floors beginning to creak. 

"Ill enjoy taking it off your dead body Dean Winchester. I gave you a chance. Now you'll pay." She answered as a flash of bright light lit the room and pushed them back away from her. As the glare faded, they blinked to realize there was a person standing there. A person they knew.

"Cas?" Deans voice wavered as he looked at his angelic friend. 

_Fuck._

_-_

_"Dean?"_ the angel asked. "What are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same thing Cas." 

"Marina Colt is my ward. I protect her." Castiel explained in that off way of his.

"You... What?" Dean was obviously at a loss for words. 

"Yo, Winchester. You want to be sure I'm not a demon?" Marina snapped. "Maybe try 'cristo' or a dab of holy water next time?" She stood angrily, grimacing again as her rib protested. "Hey Cas? Can you fix this up for me? Hurts like a sonuvabitch." The angel looked at her with a mix of fond exasperation and worry but dutifully touched cool fingers to her forehead, healing her instantly. "Thanks." 

"If you stopped injuring yourself, you would not need my assistance." He pointed out helpfully. Marina rolled her eyes, shedding her jacket and long sleeve black dress shirt to drape them over the chair. Damn it was warm in here. The black tank top she wore revealed more of her body than she'd like. More scars...

"Yeah. Like that's gonna happen. How do you know these two anyway Cas?" She continued, not caring that Dean and Sam were now seeing the heaviest secret she carried. 

"I'm the one that raised Dean from Hell." The angel replied in a dispassionate voice. Well. Wasn't that interesting. She turned to Dean and raised an eyebrow.

"How was Hell?" Marina asked without preamble. 

"He prefers not to talk about it. It makes him uncomfortable." Cas answered.

"Yeah? Well being drugged and kidnapped doesn't exactly make me peachy keen to share a house with these guys either." 

"I'm sorry, but did Cas say your name is Colt?" Sam asked, breaking his silence finally. Marina looked at the tall hunter, wondering what was going on in his head.

"Marina Colt," she bowed mockingly, "at your service Mr. Winchester." 

"As in great granddaughter of Samuel?"

"I think there's another great in there but yeah." 

"What happened to your arms?" Dean asked gruffly. Marina cleared her throat in annoyance.

"My eyes are up here Dean." He made a rude face at her but she could tell he was genuinely curious. "What you're seeing is what happens when an angel dies with their wings around a human." 

-

Both boys looked at her in shock.

"You killed an angel?" Sam recovered first. 

"No. An angel died protecting her." Cas explained. "Much like your mother died to protect you Sam." Marina swallowed painfully. She hated this story. 

"But Azazel created demonic hybrids?" 

"He did. Marina wasn't infected with demon blood like you. She was--"

"Her name was Marielle." She cut in, interrupting Cas.

"Who?" Dean asked, leaning against the wall leisurely but still alert.

"The angel who gave her life for me." Marina closed her eyes as she dropped onto Bobby's worn couch. "Azazel came for me but Marielle was there waiting for him. She gave me angel blood and I was in her arms when Azazel stabbed her. My dad came in just as she died but Azazel killed him too." 

"I didn't think you could make angel hybrids." Sam muttered to his brother. Dean nodded as he continued staring at her arms. 

"You would have been six months old if Azazel came for you." Dean said, "You want to explain how you could remember all of that?" It was challenging to remain where she was, not to get up and smack him as he'd done to her. Calling on Castiel for infinite patience, she opened her eyes to glare.

"Cas gave me the memory. When some angels die, they latch memories onto objects, people, etc. Marielle died holding me, so she imprinted the memory of her death through the marks her wings made. When Castiel took over as my 'guardian angel', he showed it to me." 

"That's interesting. So Dean could have memories from when Cas pulled him out of hell?" 

"Cas would have had to die first--"

" _What the hell are you all doing in my house?_ " 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a short chapter for such a long wait, but the next one will be much juicier. Some extreme violence and vivid description in the next chapter. Read at your own peril!

"Hey Bobby." Marina chuckled weakly. "Welcome home. We're throwing you a party." 

"Sam, Dean. Tell me what I'm looking at here." The old man turned on them. She knew how she looked. Blood dripping down her face, her cheek bruised. Her shoulders and arms exposed. Dean's hand bright red and an angel randomly among the chaos. The boys both started speaking at the same time.

"So get this--"

"She jumped me--"

"I tried to get the gun from them. I cornered Dean at the bar." Marina interrupted them. "It was my fault." Dean looked at her sharply, like he was telling her to shut up. 

"Dean," Bobby began angrily, "did you hit her?" 

"I uh, might have gotten carried away." At least he had the decency to look ashamed. "Thought she was a demon."

"And you didn't think to check before beating her up?" Marina had never seen him so angry before.

"How do you two know each other?" Sam butted in, afraid Bobby might start tossing punches of his own.

"And just where were you when your brother was hauling off?" Bobby turned on the taller Winchester.

"He was holding Dean back. Bobby its only one smack. You and I both know I've handled a lot worse." Marina got the old man's attention, drawing him off the boys before he said something he didn't mean.

"Doesn't excuse their behaviour. Idjits." Bobby muttered. "You okay Marina?" 

"Aces." She looked up at her guardian angel with affection. "Cas I'm good. You can go." Strangely, Cas looked to the Winchesters for confirmation. When they both nodded, he touched her shoulder lightly and left. Odd. 

"So Bobby. Who's the girl that tried to jump me in a parking lot?"

"My god daughter. Watch your tone with me boy or I'll kick your ass square across my yard." the old man growled. Sam's eyebrows jumped into his hair in surprise. Marina just laughed. When he started trying to apologize, she waved him off.

"No harm no foul. Next time though? I'm hitting you back. Try using cristo a bit more eh?" Bobby gave her a lift off the couch and embraced her. She returned it affectionately. 

"Wait." Dean spoke up finally. "Where's your antipossession tattoo?" 

"Now that's no question to ask a lady, Dean." she teased. He stuttered for an answer but she shushed him playfully before turning over her left wrist. Hers lay on her skin in white ink.

"Subtle." Sam remarked. "Might also be why Dean thought you were a demon. That isn't too easy to spot." 

"That's exactly the point." 

- 

For the second time in as many days, Marina slumped into a chair in her kitchen. Her mother didn't say anything, just handed her a coffee and went back to knitting.  

"What did you do?" she asked coldly, her voice rife with disappointment. 

"Mom, I don't really wanna talk about this." 

"Nice try young lady, but if you won't talk to me, maybe you'll talk to your brothers."  _Wait...what?_

 _"_ I thought you said Jason and Mark weren't going to be back for a week?" Marina said, a touch concerned. Her brother's weren't good tempered at the best of times. It was one of the reasons she'd learned to fight so young. The two of them had a tendency to gang up on her....

"They came home this morning." Her mother said in a stern voice. Marina felt hands clamp on her arms and across her mouth. Panic flared and she struggled against the strength of her brothers. No. NO. They couldn't do this! "They'll teach you a lesson Mina. You know better than to struggle." As she began to sob under her brother's hand, her mother turned back to her tea and dismissed her entirely. "Keep it quiet." Marina could only scream as she was dragged out of the kitchen and down into the darkness of the basement. Before she could call for Castiel, even mentally, her world blacked out.


End file.
